


New Creature

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville and Primeval crossover
Genre: F/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Watch out," A.C. turned, hearing the unusual quality of the voice, English, he mused before realising that the girl was frantically pointing behind him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Creature

**Author's Note:**

> "Watch out," A.C. turned, hearing the unusual quality of the voice, English, he mused before realising that the girl was frantically pointing behind him.

"Watch out," A.C. turned, hearing the unusual quality of the voice, English, he mused before realising that the girl was frantically pointing behind him.

"Huh?" turning he looked with astonishment at the large reptile that had appeared in the water behind him. Definitely not one of the usual creatures that shared the ocean with him. "Hey there," he said quietly approaching the creature. It didn't look fiercesome and he wasn't afraid.

His hand stroked the muzzle area until his quiet commune with this being was disturbed by a small blonde girl who looked on in amazement, "he's beautiful."


End file.
